Sσмєтιмєѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"A veces, a Andie sólo le gusta sentarse, estar tanto en compañía de un buen libro como de la bella naturaleza que le rodea… y observar."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **The Nut Job me pertenece; todo es sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _Hey!_ No pensaba escribir nada de nada en un buen tiempo, así que sigo preguntándome cómo es que terminé haciendo esto luego de toparme con la película ya empezada cuando andaba sin dormir... y escribiéndolo parcialmente desde el celular antes de pasarlo a edición C'x.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado, medio ubicado post-película, slash implícito (si se quiere)... y algo de OoC, porque sí (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **S** ometimes._

* * *

 **A** veces, a Andie sólo le gusta sentarse, estar tanto en compañía de un buen libro como de la bella naturaleza que le rodea… y observar. La brisa suele ser más cálida en esos primeros días de primavera, por lo que la sombra de un roble es perfecta para pasar el rato en esos tranquilos días soleados: los niños del parque se divierten y hacen ruido en la lejanía, pero ella se limita a disfrutar del momento de paz, como pocas veces pudo gozar dentro de esas últimas tensas semanas.

Toma aire, exhala y predice cuando, antes de abrir la página marcada de su libro, escuchará a Surly quejarse de que Grayson —otra vez— lo está «acosando» _y que, con Amigo, ya le es más que suficiente_. También recuerda las veces en las que trató de intervenir entre ambos para evitar algún absurdo malentendido o alguna pelea… hasta que Grayson pareció ganar la contienda por _encantadora_ insistencia y unos cuantos abrazos que, pronto, pasaron a ser diversas y cotidianas muestras de afecto a las cuales Surly no tuvo más opción que resignarse y acostumbrarse a su propio ritmo, porque era obvio que no las correspondería de la noche a la mañana, y cualquiera podía dar fe de ello.

Ríe un poco, entre divertida y entretenida por el espectáculo a lo lejos; hasta donde distingue, el dilema del día se basa en que el héroe local quiere presumir al verdadero héroe delante de sus otros amigos y/o fanáticos (excusas no le solían faltar para actuar así, sólo que su entusiasmo roza ser más intenso de lo normal), pero Surly cree que es una pérdida de tiempo... y termina viéndose arrastrado de todas formas mientras le pide a Amigo que lo mate lo más rápido que pueda una vez Grayson lo vuelve a atrapar en otro abrazo, causando desconcierto apenas el menor reacciona ante lo que pasa a su alrededor.

—Simplemente, ellos no pueden quedarse quietos o pasar desapercibidos, ¿verdad?

Niega y acomoda uno de sus lacios mechones naranjas detrás de la oreja después de que el chico de camisa celeste y cabello plateado le reconoce a la distancia y la saluda con ímpetu, provocando que Surly asienta en su dirección —vago y, tal vez, con vergüenza ajena— después de que ella decide ladear la mano, sonriendo de manera serena en el acto.

Cree que él la invita a acercarse después de que la llama varias veces, así que se justifica su lectura para declinar de manera amistosa y dejar que hagan lo que quieren. No puede ir contra lo que sea que pase, aunque puede tratar de seguirles el paso y apoyarles, de un modo u otro y a la distancia apropiada, en caso de poder. Sin lugar a dudas, sabe que su vida no sería la misma si ese par (y Amigo) no estuviera presentes en su vida, por ello prefiere limitarse a observar su alrededor una vez más antes de bajar la mirada y perderse en esas letras impresas sobre las amarillentas hojas.

Cuando nota que su lectura no le satisface tanto porque el barullo cesó en algún punto que no puede determinar, no evita encontrar gracioso —y un tanto irónico— el ver a su amigo de sudadera morada sentado debajo de la sombra del árbol que queda enfrente al suyo, tratando de sonreírle de modo que parece querer excusar el hecho de que Grayson está sentado a su lado y, no confirme con ello, le toma de la mano y mantiene su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro con total naturalidad. _¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado posible?_

— ¿Por qué tú no te metes en este tipo de cosas? —le cuestiona de forma casi muda, alzando tanto el hombro libre como enmarcando una de sus cejas oscuras, señalándole con la mirada al chico que descansa sobre él. De no conocerlo tan bien, quizá no hubiera entendido el mensaje con la misma facilidad con la que lo comprendió.

—Soy más lista que eso —bromea ella de forma sincera, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas tras alzar un poco la voz para ser escuchada por el otro— y por eso no tengo un novio con complejo de superhéroe que, además, es amado por todo el parque.

Es el turno de Surly para negar levemente con la cabeza, provocando que varios mechones caigan sobre sus ojos marrones.

—Porque no lo quisiste —suelta, siguiéndole el juego.

—Podría decirse que tampoco es mi estilo —asiente, reprimiendo una pequeña risa— y que creo que tú estás más hecho que yo para lidiar con Grayson.

Vuelve a reír tras ver el ceño fruncido del otro chico, aunque decide centrarse en el parque después de, finalmente, apartar el libro de encima de su regazo para ponerse de pie.

Quizá, debía replantearse el conseguir una cámara para la próxima vez que decidiera pasar un tiempo en la intemperie... y viera la oportunidad de tener algo con qué chantajear a Surly para que cooperase más seguido en el futuro; a veces, eso también era necesario.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si aún hay alguien aquí_ _~!_ No sé qué pasó, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque, para ser tan express &random, me gusta la perspectiva de algo tranquilo por parte de Andie... y aún si ella me gusta con Surly, Grayson es taaaaaan Grayson (?).**

 **Anyways, si alguien andaba buscando algo así y esto le gustó, mi labor está cumplida~ y, si no, creo que también 7w7, aunque espero más que sea la primera opción uvor.**

 **Ya, sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
